Triscuit
by sandystar2k
Summary: New story, Diary format. Told by number 3... But it's not a number 3 story
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys...it's been three years, I think that I've wrote last; so I may seem a little rusty or out of place with the characters but please give me all of what you guys think :D . Thanks !

PS. (I almost forgot) I don't own KND or TND. As much as a fan as I was and still am... unfortunately it's not true (This takes place after 13 years old, TND!)  
PSS. Making this story up as I go, so if there is a pairing that you don't like, I have other stories with different pairings !

* * *

Aug 16th

Diary Entry 251:

Good morning my beautiful, sparkly, glittery rainbow monkey diary 1.01. How are you this morning? Me? I'm super doupper tired ! Last night was amazing ! We had a party for Number 5 and Number 1 and 2 was all over her. Me, I'm a one guy girl, remember Number 4, eee! Last night, though I should have payed attention to Number Four, who was really sweet with helping me with Number two and Number Five, he does things just to make me smile. All night, each time he looked at me, his eyes glisten as he looked over to me but when he looked away... I remembered to breath.

Tonight wasn't about me or Number Four. It was about Number 5 and 2! I like Number 1, but he's too serious sometimes and needs to take that stick out of his hinny. It shouldn't take Number 5's 17th birthday to loosen him up, darn it! I have a feeling that Number 2 thought the same way; but I saw the way number 5 looked at him... it was way different than the way she looked at Number 1. While Number 2 had a doffy look that made his goggles slightly move above his eyes as he smile, Number 5 only gave him a half smile that couldn't compare to the one she offered to Number 1 and the smile he unmasked. Thing is, it confuses me, she laughs more and touches Number 2 more, like on the knee... was I seeing that right? Like I would glance over to see them giggling about little things which was totally not rainbow monkey related! But I was happy, I was drunk. Well... I was tipsy, BUT! I still remember what happened last night.

Oh I have to go, get ready for breakfast! It's a Saturday from a party-full Friday night, ... No one will be up!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure if the first chapter was any good. But yea, I'm trying it again.

* * *

Same Day

Diary Entry 251.2

So I just came back, and guess what ! Omg, omg! I think that Number 1 and 5 did something icky last night.

When I came into the kitchen with my Rainbow Monkey slippers, Number 5 was sitting near the counter, and Number 2 was sitting on the far side near the t.v with Number Four. From a far, Number 5's hat covered her face, while she was still dressed in her party cloths from last night. She was drinking Root Bare which was the only thing that can keep her awake, and that meant something very serious.

I walked over like it was nothing; like she didn't look like she was going to fall off the chair or like she belonged in her bed though it was 10 in the morning.

When I sat down next to her, she reeked of liquor and sweat which gave me an idea already. I peeked under her hat, she snapped up, but in all of one motion she uncoved the rings under her eyes and splashed some of her Root Bare onto a note on the table. I leaned back and took her hands, like any best friend would do, and asked her what happened. She told me after the big surprise that we gave her with drinks, gifts and cake, her and Number 2 sat down. The conversation was nice, she was touching his knee, giggling, smiling but it all ended when he drunkly asked if she matched underneath. Then, in her words " Numba 5 caressed his face with one hand, traced his face while leaning in and looking for that ear of his to yank him to his room." She didn't kiss him like he wanted, which we all knew that he wanted her to; but she dragged him to his room as the music got louder, which helped because her guest who was bumping and grinding didn't notice.

As she was putting Number 2 to bed, he striped down to his titty whitys and tried to kiss her again. He caught her off guard and slammed into her rather than kissing her. Like instead of sleeping on the bed, he fell into sleep on the floor and Number 5 sneaked out.

When she left his side of the tree house, Number 5 strolled the hallways until she reached the main room where the party was bouncing. On her way back, Number 1 was walking back to the party too, and they bumped into each other. He had two drinks in his hands; which both were for him! Yea okay ! But he gave it to her and asked if they wanted to take shots since she took that like "A topper". She told me that Number 1 lighten up so much as he snorted a little as he laughed. When they reached the bar in the kitchen, they had 6 shots. My mouth dropped open when I heard that!

Since the walls were pounding, and it was just too loud, Number 5 grabbed Number 1's hand and took him to her room.

She told me that she first thought that he was taking her there to get some sleep, but she was sooooo wrong. Once she went to her bathroom, he waited outside, shirtless. Before she opened the door, she thought he was on the couch going to sleep, she was wrong again. He was out side of the door, with out his glasses and his crystal eyes bedazzling her into a trance. They were so drunk, that he just grabbed her hip with one hand, and her head into a gentle grasp with the other. He pushed her onto the wall, and kissed her neck while he glided his hands over her curves onto her hands as he grabbed both her hands over her head.

Like Number 1 was totally drunk, but he knew what he was doing...

He played with her lips until they went raw, as he hands were pushed onto the wall and their bodies were mashed together, he opened her plaid button shirt, which she had a wife beater on under. He took off the plaid shirt and carefully rapped it around him, tucking the sleeves into his pants, where you can clearly see his abs trace down into this v-line which traveled into the unknown. As she watch him, with both hands up, and boobs pointed up in the process... he undid her braid while kissing her collarbone as moved his hand under her shirt only cuping the side of her upper toros where under her bra laced.

She told me that she was breathing really heavy. And that he took a look and chuckled a little.

He dropped the hand holding her hands, still pressing against her body, as lifted her legs around his waist. When he did that she thought she lost a lung, but when he kissed her again air seemed to find her. As their tongues tangoed and him pinching, hard on her ass, he laid her down on the bed, devouring everything she gave him. As she laid on her back with her legs still wrapped his waist, he traced his hands on sides. He did that twice, and stopped at the bottom of her shirt.

She told me that her face was red, and that she never tried what they were doing before, I can't imagine Wally and I doing that.

He reached under her shirt with his soft, gentle hands and went under her bra. He lift her shirt over her head and found that she was sleeping.

When she woke up , she found her cloths on with a note next to her pillow, and Number 1 on her coach near her bed. She tried to remember what happened last night but only some things went through. She looked at the note, and it said some things that she already told me but she handed it to me and it read:

Dear Abby,

We had a great night, and you are beatiful with you're hair down. Maybe we should do that again, some time. Don't worry, I didn't take anything away from you, I wouldn't dare, you're my best friend and I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. We made some choices that we should talk about, since we was a little off the wire, but we didn't do anything but make out last night.

Etc...

Your Friend,

Nigel

I looked at her, and gave it back since it was about to tare from the Root Bare. I looked at her and smiled asking the Birthday girl if she needed any Advil. She nodded and Nurse Kuki was on the way.

I can't ever do that with Wally, I wonder if Number 2 found out.


End file.
